Morning
by Wendy Go
Summary: Maybe Ben Daimio could get used to waking up with Abe in his bed. Comic-verse slash, semi-explicit.


**_Morning_**

_

* * *

_

_A tiny little interlude between Abe and Ben. This can pretty much take place at any time._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

It was the first time Daimio had woken up with Abe naked in his bed; ironically, it was the first time they were both there, and had not had sex.

It was agreed, unofficially and unspoken, that their relationship, such as it was, was to include sex but no 'sleeping together'. As Abe had no bed in his quarters, they usually returned to Daimio's room for their covert trysts, with Abe quietly vacating once they were done. Sometimes they shared a brief conversation after the act, the occasional cigar, a drink if Daimio had a bottle of something interesting lying around. But that was it.

Daimio stretched and blinked the sleep away from his eyes. Of course this morning had nothing to do with sex, and everything to do with coming back to the Bureau late from a days-long mission. Sore, exhausted, but unwilling to part ways just yet, especially since they had not yet had the chance to be alone for a long time.

Maybe they had both hoped for a roll in the hay before retreating back to their respective rooms. Instead, after dropping their gear and weapons, and closing and locking the door to Daimio's quarters, they had opted for sleep over sex (like an old married couple, Daimio thought with a rueful smile) collapsing naked into Daimio's bed after shedding their clothing, permeated as it was with the smell of sweat and smoke and carnage.

He hadn't even remember falling asleep. Daimio sat up, careful not to rock the bed overly much, wincing at the ache in his back and shoulder thanks to the activities of the previous few days. Abe slept, lying on his front, face turned towards Daimio and looking oddly peaceful as he breathed quietly. They had shared a sheet, which Daimio had mostly kicked off in the night, unused to the heat of another body in his bed.

He wondered if that was something he could get used to. Or _wanted_ to get used to.

The sheet had ended up halfway up the back of Abe's thighs, leaving the rest of his body exposed. It was an oddly titillating sight; they never spent much time on seduction, preferring to get right to the point of sex. But Daimio had to admit, if only to himself – as he watched the indentation of Abe's spine, the curve of his buttocks, the exposed green skin—that the sight was arousing.

His eyes were drawn to Abe's bare thighs. Unconcerned now with waking his partner, now that he had other things on his mind, Daimio laid a hand against the warm skin, running it up the muscled backside and back down again, letting one finger slide a little more boldly between buttocks.

A slight sigh, the first indication that Abe had woken up. "Hm?"

"Morning," Daimio muttered. Still focused on his task, kneading the sensitive skin and muscle under his hand.

Another sigh, more languid this time, as Abe stretched out on his front and let Daimio touch him for a moment. And then he was moving, rolling over onto his back. Looking up at Daimio, not a hint of sleepiness there, erection resting against his abdomen.

"Morning," Abe said. Not bleary-eyed, definitely surprised at being woken up with gentle fondling. If anything, it was pleasant surprise, as he looked up at Daimio expectantly.

Invitation enough. Daimio swung a leg over Abe's body to kneel above him, his own cock heavy and hard between his thighs. There was something different about this, starting sweetly low and building up, instead of stumbling into his room in a fit of heat and passion, racing towards release, as was their usual method.

Daimio placed his palm against Abe's jaw, ran his thumb down the bobbing line of green throat, avoiding the undulating gills. Suspiciously like a caress, awkward in its tenderness. By the time Daimio's fingertips reached the collarbone, Abe's body arched, suffused with tension.

It was only when Daimio leaned in to replace his gently caressing fingers with lips and teeth, lashing out with the familiar roughness, that Abe relaxed, clawing at Daimio's back and rolling his hips to bring them into contact, setting a heated rhythm.

More so than the tenderness, this part was familiar. He let Abe's strong hands pull him down, skin against skin, mouth against mouth and soon it was all flesh, heat, and roaring pulse.

Maybe he could get used to waking up with Abe in his bed after all.

_End_


End file.
